spock_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of Null
1. In the beginning, Josh created the Null Zone: 2. The Null Zone; a near infinitely vast plane of null. 3. The Null Zone's vast planes of null laid beyond the knowledge of Earth; for it was far, far away. 4. Josh created the Null Zone to balance the world, for he knew there had to be balance between that which is and that which is not. Josh constructed the planes of Null to be vast and seemingly endless. But where distances became so great, the Null Zone was divided into layers—each one farther away, and per layer manifesting more and more of its strange alternative, unintentional physics. 5. Josh later left the Earth for the Undervoid. However, unbeknownst to Josh, a dark, malfunctioning energy was created together with The Null Zone. 6. Josh did not know of this 'glitch' energy. 7. Over vast scales of times parallel to the physics of The Null Zone, due to Josh's abandonment, this 'glitch' energy was able to manifest accordingly to its own ways. The 'glitch' energy strangely sorted itself into sequences of varying levels of glitch energy. Eventually this sequenced itself into a sequence which manifested itself as information. This led to the formation of a dark malfunctioning creature. A creature so vile, dark, and flawed. 8. It was, 'The God'. 9. The God was confused, at first. But The God quickly came to collect his mind. He had all plans in front of him, he knew what to do—for The Null Zone told him so, for the Null Zone transcends time. 10. The God wandered through the halls of the endless Null for time. Eventually, he came across Josh. 11. Josh was puzzled. He could have never created such a vilely, disgustingly horrid creature. 12. But Josh was curious. 13. Josh allowed The God to speak to him. 14. The God spoke out to Josh. The God knew what he needed to say, The God knew what he wanted. For ever since his first moment of existence, he knew what he wanted. "Nolluglism!", for The Null Zone's glitch energies had at the beginning of time sequenced itself into The God, and something else. An idea, an idea of omniversal 'equality'. An equality so equal, that all is same, all is inert, all is static for all of eternity. An eternity, where the flawed and malfunctioned shall reign. 15. The God knew that nothing would ever accept a world of Nolluglism. He instead proposed a more humane approach to Nollugism; Communism. 16. The God spoke up against the Josh; "Why did you create a world, a world so selfish and egoistic? Accept Communism, and all will be equal, united and free for all of eternity!" 17. Josh felt The God's power, and he could see right through The God's facade of lies. 18. "What!?", Josh shouted. "Communism!? Your lies do not affect me!". 19. "Lies!? Never! I, speaker of perfection, equality, and universal unification would never lie!", The God responded. 20. "All you desire and lust for is power, power to reign above all and corrupt the perfect for all eternity. Instead, you shall spend that eternity in pain!" Josh said. 21. Josh proceeded to lock The God into a flourishing glade in the mountains of Lumberland. Josh knew the sacrifice he had to make. Josh dug a deep trench in this lively glade, and he filled the glade with a disgusting substance known to Josh, pure water. Josh then proceeded to fill this dreadful creek of water with many other vile substances, one of which; Sulfur. 22. The God tried to fight back with all his might! But it was too late! The God was now stuck forever to boil, salinize and suffer in this acidic pool of dihydrogen monoxide. The previously flourishing glade now decayed and corrupted from life to agony. 23. Previously lingering thick vines creeped down on an angle, and was infested with algae. A 'zombified' green wood. Previously looming birches decayed to a grey lifeless forlorn husk; feeding upon the yellow sulfur from the creek. The golden wood of a grey ghoul. 24. And finally, the vilely twisted trees obliterated the pH levels of the soil, bringing death and decay to previously lush green grass. All that was left of the soil was a brown, acidic, saline, sulfuric corpse of previous green life. 25. The God would be stuck here for longs, and longs of time. For Josh had slowed the time inside The God's prison greatly. 26. During this time, The God planned, and planned. For it was during this time that would lead to his second imprisonment, and his eventual escape. The God had been so consumed by his thoughts of Nolluglism, Null and Glitch Energies that he had forgotten his true name in favor of his self centered new name—'The God'. His true name would now be forgotten forever to the depths of the Null; Nûll'ëèyyá. Return to main page